


Hi, Natsu.

by ChildOfLight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfLight/pseuds/ChildOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is alone, all over again.</p><p>Set during the post-Tartaros arc timeskip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Natsu.

Hi, Natsu. 

I miss you.  
I miss the whole guild.  
I decided to keep writing and I got a job! I'm a reporter along with Jason in Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine!  
It's fun. And busy! I didn't want to join another guild. It didn't feel right. I have been training though! You just wait what I can do now!

...

It gets lonely sometimes. I miss you so, so much. Somehow, nothing feels right without you. My best friend.  
I saw a young boy with his, I presume, big brother. He looked at his brother the same way Romeo used to look at you.  
I don't always have the energy to get out of bed. I still do. We're Fairy Tail and we don't know how to stop!

...right?

 

I've been gathering info about the whereabouts of everyone. Did you know Wendy joined Lamia Scale? Probably not.  
You're the only one who I haven't found anything. Where are you, Natsu?  
Please be safe.  
I know you lost your father. I know how it feels and I can't blame you for doing what you did.  
But I can't help but feel angry.

Sad. 

Disappointed.

You weren't the only one who lost something. And I needed you.  
Losing Aquarius was heartbreaking. I miss her so much.  
Then I lost you, and then everyone else. I was alone, in this big, big world.

All over again.

 

Please come back, Natsu.


End file.
